


i'd do anything (and more)

by memeingfultrash



Series: sugar baby keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a badass, Badass!Lance, Blowjobs, Boss!Lance, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Mending Relationships, Police Officer!Shiro, Protective Lance, Rimming, Saving Allura, Smut, Sugar Baby!Keith, lance is insecure, protective keith, they really love each other and it really shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: “He needs you, Lance. Don’t be stupid tonight.”





	i'd do anything (and more)

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the wait!!!!

**12 Hours**

 

“Shiro.”

Shiro turned at the sound of his brother’s voice, something that hadn’t been directed at him throughout the night  _ or  _ the morning. 

“Keith.”

Keith was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed as he looked at Shiro making coffee. It was still fairly early in the morning - early enough that Lance was still sleeping - but uneasiness kept Keith up.

“What’s up, little brother?”

Keith huffed and rolled his eyes, still trying to act annoyed at his brother and his actions even though a lot - if not all - of the anger from Lance’s arrest had dissipated. 

“Can we talk?”

“Always.”

Shiro sat down at the table and gestured across from him. Keith sat down and sighed. 

“Listen.”

“Listening.”

“I’m still mad at you,” Keith started, and though Shiro had expected that, he still deflated a little. “Regardless, I still want you to be safe tonight. No matter how angry you make me, and no matter what happened yesterday, I know you were doing your job. I have no right to blame you for doing your job, especially when Lance isn’t particularly innocent. I’m worried, and I want you to be safe.”

“Keith,” Shiro said softly, making Keith look up at him with worried eyes. “I’m going to be alright.”

“You don’t know that, Shiro,” Keith said, shaking his head. “You don’t know what these guys are capable of.”

“And you do?” Shiro raised his brow.

“Better than you do,” Keith shot back. “I’ve seen the type of men that Lance deals with, and they’re  _ rough.  _ Lance avoids Zarkon at all costs, because he’s so ruthless. Lance said he wouldn’t really care about messing with Zarkon if it wasn’t for me.”

“So Lance avoids that gang in order to keep you safe?”

“Pretty much,” Keith admitted. Keith’s face got even more serious, if that was possible. “Lance is a good man, Shiro. He keeps me safe.”

Shiro sighed, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee. “I know,” he finally said. “I know that Lance is a good man. He just got mixed up in the wrong stuff.”

“He didn’t have a choice.”

“I know,” Shiro interrupted. “We talked last night. I still don’t particularly trust him, but we can address our problems after tonight.”

“You have to be safe, Shiro,” Keith said urgently, leaning forward and looking at Shiro with the puppy eyes that got the older every time. “Please promise me you’ll be safe. Promise you won’t be reckless.”

“Being reckless is your thing,” Shiro teased before he looked at Keith earnestly. “I promise, Keith.”

But Keith wasn’t satisfied yet. “Promise me you’ll keep Lance safe. He won’t admit it, but he’s scared. I can see it in his eyes, and the way he keeps tapping his fingers. He’s scared about tonight, and I need you to bring him back to me, Shiro, please.”

“I’ll do everything I can to protect Lance, Keith,” Shiro said softly, reaching across the table and squeezing Keith’s hand. “I promise.”

Keith’s eyes watered and he blinked furiously, looking down and hiding his face. Shiro stood, walking around the table and wrapping his arms around Keith. The raven leaned into his chest, trembling slightly.

“We’re going to be alright, Keith. I promise. I love you.”

“Love you,” Keith repeated softly. 

The two brothers sat there for a long time.

 

~ **9 Hours**

 

Lance felt fingers tracing the length of his spine. He wasn’t sure if it was real or not, still on the edge of awake and asleep.

The fingers pushed a little harder, but still gentle enough to be soothing. Lance let out a soft sound as the fingers trailed up and into his hair, playing with his hair.

“Lance.”

He leaned into the hand, more awake but still clinging to sleep. “What,” he mumbled.

“Time to get up, babe.”

Lance took a slow, deep breath before turning onto his side to face Keith. His eyes opened slowly, immediately focusing on the beautiful raven in front of him. He smiled softly, watching as Keith’s lips tilted up in response. 

“Good morning, baby.”

Lance’s voice was rough with sleep, and the sound still made a tingle run up Keith’s spine. A large hand reached up and tugged at Keith’s waist, making his smile grow into a grin as he toppled into Lance’s arms.

“Good  _ afternoon,  _ Lance,” Keith said, trying to sound moody instead of content as he tucked his head under Lance’s chin. Lance hummed, not really caring about specifics as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

Keith gave up the act and snuggled into Lance’s bare chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath his ear. It comforted him better than anything ever had. 

Lance rubbed his hand against Keith’s back, making the raven purr in content, much to his embarrassment. Lance chuckled as he continued his movements. 

“Don’t get mad at me, baby, I deserve the rest.”

Keith lifted his head and propped his chin on Lance’s chest. Lance looked down at him.

“I haven’t been taking good care of you, have I?”

Lance’s brows furrowed and he pulled Keith closer. “Baby, no, you’re amazing.”

Keith leaned up and pressed his lips to Lance’s, breathing in through his nose as heat started to stir in his stomach. He pulled back to whisper against Lance’s lips.

“But I could be better, for you.”

He leaned back all the way to look at his boyfriend. “I would do anything for you.”

Keith kissed down Lance’s jaw and down his neck, speaking between the kisses and listening to the Cuban’s shallow breath as he continues his descent. 

“You take care of me so good, Lance,” he murmured against the brunet’s hipbone. He smiled slightly at the feel of fingers carding through his hair. “Let me take care of you now, daddy.”

“Fuck,” Lance swore under his breath as Keith mouthed around his half-hard cock through his boxers. “You’re so good to me, baby, don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You didn’t have to do anything, Lance, and you still did everything,” Keith whispered, pulling the Cuban’s boxers down and settling in between his legs. “When will you realize that I was yours from the beginning?”

Lance’s eyes were hooded when Keith glances up at him. He made sure to keep eye contact as he licked a stripe up Lance’s cock, causing the man’s breath to rush out of him. 

“Keith,” Lance whispered, biting down on his lip as he shifts his hips slightly. “You don’t have to, you always make me feel good, no matter what.”

Keith knew that Lance was in one of his moods where he felt undeserving of Keith, and he wondered if it had anything to do with what was going to happen tonight. But right now, it didn’t matter. 

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith answered, wrapping his fingers around the base of Lance’s cock and enjoying his answering moan. “Let me take care of what’s mine.”

Keith closed his eyes as he took Lance into his mouth, focusing on nothing but the weight on his tongue and the sound of Lance’s pleasure. He felt drunk on power, swirling his tongue around the head and sinking deeper. He let out a moan of his own when Lance tugged on his hair.

“Baby, Keith, look at me, please,” Lance said lowly. Keith opened his eyes slowly and met Lance’s heated gaze. Lance smiled, adoration shining through the lust in his eyes. 

“You’re so pretty, baby, so beautiful.”

Keith kept eye contact as he pushed himself until his nose was against Lance’s abdomen, which tensed as he swore, biting his lip.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Keith, so good, baby, so good…”

Keith pulled back briefly for air before he sank back down, keeping a steady rhythm as he sucked Lance. Before long, Lance was close. 

“Just like that, baby, don’t stop.”

The feeling of Keith swallowing around him finally pushed Lance over the edge, who moaned low and rough as he came. Keith pulled off for good this time, making sure Lance was looking as he swallowed and winked. Lance groaned as he reached for Keith and pulled the raven into a rough kiss. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, you little minx,” he growled, flipping the raven beneath him. He began his own descent down Keith’s body, pushing his shirt up and kissing as much skin as possible. He began to suck on Keith’s hipbone. Though Keith’s cock certainly wasn’t opposed to this turn of events, Keith was. 

“Hey, no, I didn’t do this so you would have to repay me,” Keith objected, beginning to sit up. Lance’s eyes flicked up as his hand wrapped around Keith’s throat, pushing him down and pinning him to the bed as Lance came back up to lick into Keith’s mouth. 

“Stay down,” Lance murmured against his lips, making Keith’s toes curl. He kept his hand on the raven’s throat as he began kissing back down again, eye contact unwavering. “Giving you pleasure is  _ my  _ pleasure.”

Keith moaned, becoming pliant and melting into the mattress beneath him. Satisfied, Lance took his hand back in order to push Keith’s sweats down. Keith almost missed the weight of Lance’s hand before it wrapped around his cock, and his mouth dropped open to pant into the open air. 

Instead of wrapping his mouth around Keith’s cock like the latter had expected, Lance kept going down. A cry wretched itself from Keith’s chest as Lance’s tongue licked around his hole, back arching and a hand gripping his own hair. 

“ _ Lance!” _

Keith could picture how Lance would be smirking if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied, and it made him hotter. That mouth was  _ sin.  _

Lance lifted Keith’s legs, draping them over his shoulders as he settled in, eyes closed as he lapped and sucked enthusiastically. He had Keith’s toes curling, legs shaking, in no time.

Lance was taking him to cloud nine, and he really needed something to keep him tethered to Earth. The hand that wasn’t gripping his own hair slammed down on the mattress, scrabbling desperately for purchase as his voice went up an octave. One of Lance’s hands left his hip and intertwined with Keith’s, who squeezed hard.

“Lance, baby, I’m close, please don’t stop don’t stop _ don’t stop-” _

One of Keith’s legs kicked out before he drew them both close to his body, curling as his body shook through his orgasm. Lance didn’t dare stop, didn’t dare let go of Keith’s hand as he rode it out. Before Lance, Keith hadn’t known he could come without being touched. 

Keith finally gasped as his orgasm ended, body falling limp against the mattress. Lance came out from between Keith’s legs, wiping his face with his free hand since he hadn’t let go of Keith’s hand yet. He brushed Keith’s sweaty hair from his face as a smirk spread slowly. 

“Good  _ afternoon  _ to me, indeed.”

 

**~6 Hours**

Shiro eyed Keith and Lance with disgust as they emerged from the large bathroom together. He’d have to be blind to not see the way Keith’s body screamed  _ satisfaction.  _

“I can’t believe you two had sex while I was  _ in the house,”  _ Shiro said between clenched teeth. Keith had the decency to look embarrassed, but Lance merely shrugged and allowed a smug smile to slip onto his face. 

“It is  _ my  _ house.”

“Disgusting.”

“Homophobic,” Lance shot back, and it was almost like old times before his face got serious. “We have six hours until the infiltration. I don’t know if there’s anything you need to do between now and then, but now’s the time to do it.”

“I don’t have anything to do,” Shiro answered. “I’m ready.”

Shiro watched Lance closely, noticing how the casualness of his posture shifted into something tense, something...worried. Still, Lance smirked, and it was almost convincing, would have been convincing if Keith hadn’t told him that Lance was scared.

“I’m ready.”

Shiro saw straight through the brave face that Lance was trying to put on for Keith, but he nodded at Lance anyway. “Good. You better eat. I made lunch.”

Lance’s expression slipped into something sleazy as he leaned against the counter. “Hate to break it to you, Shiro, but I already ate.”

“I am  _ ending my shit.” _

 

~ **1 Hour**

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the infiltration. Shiro noticed that the closer the time got, the stiller Lance got. He ceased to fidget, his posture was straight, and he showed no signs of fear. Shiro was beginning to wonder if Keith really had anything to worry about.

“Nervous?” Shiro asked quietly after Keith left the room. Lance looked up at Shiro and seemed to think for a moment before meeting his eyes.

“No.”

“Scared, then?”

Lance huffed out a laugh, but his eyes were serious. “I only have three objectives, and that’s get Allura out, get you back to Keith, and get myself back to Keith. Nothing’s stopping me.”

“Would you have happened to list those objectives in order of importance?”

The way Lance’s jaw tensed told Shiro the answer.

“Lance,” he said, sounding a lot like he did before this... _ mess.  _ “You worry about getting yourself back to Keith. It’s not your job to worry about me.”

“You mean more to Keith than I do,” Lance answered. “You’re his family. He can get another boyfriend, he can’t get another brother.”

“Lance,” Shiro repeated softly. “He  _ loves  _ you, more than he’s ever loved anyone. You have to know that.”

“Of course I know that,” Lance snapped. “But he deserves better than me. I know it, you know it. You feel it, too, Shiro, I know you do. I don’t deserve Keith, I’m terrible for him.”

“He’s happier than I’ve ever seen him,” Shiro said angrily. “Don’t you dare give that to him and rip it away.”

Lance’s eyes widened.

“What I think about who you are and my two cents in your relationship mean  _ nothing,  _ especially tonight. Keith’s happiness means more to me than anything, and if you’re still feeling this way after the infiltration, then we can talk. And anyway, the fact that you feel like you’re not good enough for Keith just shows that you are: if you were as terrible as you seem to think yourself, you wouldn’t care about what Keith wanted.”

“That’s all I care about,” Lance mumbled. “All I care about is what what he wants and what he needs.”

“He needs  _ you,  _ Lance. Don’t be stupid tonight.”

Lance was quiet for a long moment before he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You’re right, man. I’ll be safe. You don’t be stupid, either, Mr. Officer. This is nothing like your usual jobs. It’s a totally different world.”

Shiro smiled softly at Lance and reached across the table to pat him on the shoulder. “I’ll follow your lead, Mr. Mafia Boss.”

Lance let out a surprised laugh before chuckling, laughing harder as Shiro joined in. Lance shook his head with a smile on his face as he reached for his weapon, beginning to check it once more.

“You better check out your gun again, Shiro. You don’t want it to quit on you in the worst moment.”

Keith walked back into the dining room where they were seated as Lance cocked his gun. He draped himself over the Cuban’s back, squeezing his forearms.

“You’re literally the hottest man I’ve ever met, and you don’t even try.”

Lance laughed, turning his head to kiss Keith’s cheek. “You’re silly, Keithy baby.”

Keith smiled and closed his eyes in content, though there was a little furrow in his brow due to his worrying. He opened his eyes and met Shiro’s gaze, begging silently for alone time with Lance. Shiro nodded and stood, leaving the room.

“Babe…” Keith whispered. 

Lance carefully set his gun down, turning his body to face Keith and reaching out to grab his waist. 

“What is it, honey?”

“I want you to be careful tonight.”

Lance stood, pulling Keith’s body flush against his as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Keith,” he whispered, flexing his fingers on Keith’s waist. “I’m coming back to you.”

“You better,” Keith threatened weakly. He blinked quickly before pulling back and angrily wiping his eyes. “Damnit, I didn’t want to cry.”

Lance smiled sadly, reaching up and wiping the tears off of Keith’s cheekbones with his thumbs. “Querido, mi hogar, it’s all going to be okay. I’ll be back before you know it.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips soundly to the raven’s forehead, feeling Keith grab onto his waist desperately.

“I’m so worried about you, Lance,” he said, voice shaking. “Zarkon isn’t a joke.”

“And I’d never treat him like one,” Lance broke in, pulling back to meet Keith’s eyes. “I’m sorry for putting you through this.”

“Anything,” Keith interrupted. “I’d go through anything and do anything for you.”

Lance brought Keith’s face up and kissed him, hearing the shorter hum in content. The older man rested his hands back on Keith’s waist, beginning to sway.

“Dance with me,” he murmured, breaking the kiss to look at his boyfriend. Keith breathed out a laugh, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. 

“There’s no music.”

“We’ll make our own.”

They continued swaying.

 

~

 

Keith was going to lose his mind.

It had been two hours since Lance and Shiro had left the house, one and a half since they had arrived at their destination. The last form of contact Keith had received was a text from Lance before they went in the building.

 

_ Te extraño, mi amor. I’ll see you soon. _

 

Keith was  _ losing his mind.  _

He paced around the kitchen, unable to focus on the reading that he was supposed to be doing (law school was, indeed, a bitch). He was ready to tear through Lance’s office to find the coordinates to the site when his phone rang. 

He hurdled the couch and almost landed on the coffee table, where his phone was sitting. 

“Hello? Lance?”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

Relief rushed through Keith’s body and he sat heavily on the couch. “Allura. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“That’s very sweet, Keith, but it takes more than a few beatings to break me,” Allura laughed. Keith frowned.

“You got beat?” he asked softly.

“Mm, not much. I’ve certainly had worse. Zarkon left me with Lotor, mostly, and Lotor has a thing for me. I’m fine.”

“I’m so glad,” Keith repeated. “Where’s Lance? And Shiro? Did everybody get out okay?”

“Yes, everyone’s fine. Shiro almost got his ass kicked for trying to go rogue, but Lance has already given him an earful about that, so you don’t have to scold him anymore.”

Keith’s anxiety started to grow all over again once the relief of hearing that Allura was alright washed away. Where was Lance? Why hadn’t he called? Why wasn’t he talking to Keith on the phone now?

“Allure, where’s Lance?”

“He, uh,” Allura coughed, “can’t come to the phone right now.”

Keith started to panic. “Allura-”

“He’s fine, Keith,” Allura interrupted. “He’s just a little preoccupied right now.”

“Define preoccupied! Allura, I swear to god I’m about to lose my mind.”

“He got shot,” Allura said. “But he’s fine, Keith, he-.”

“He got  _ what?”  _ Keith shouted, jumping up and making himself dizzy. “Where are you guys at? Is he okay? Where did he get shot? Why did he get shot? Allura, what the fuck happened and where the fuck is my boyfri-”

“Keith!” Allura said sharply. “Lance is fine. We’re on our way back to your house. He got shot in the arm slash shoulder, you know like in all those cop tv shows? He’s fine.”

“What the fuck happened?”

Keith felt the hesitation. “Remember what I said about Shiro going rogue?”

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Keith yelled. “Did you take him to a hospital?”

“No, we already had a medic. Lance likes to be prepared, and he thought I might be the one that needed it. Turns out he is, though. The bullet was already extracted, he’s bandaged and safe.”

“Why didn’t he call me?” Keith asked, voice breaking.

“He’s resting. We didn’t have painkillers or numbing anything, so the extraction and stitching was a little rough on him.”

Keith felt tears prick his eyes. “Where are you guys? I need to see him.”

“We’re five minutes away, Keith. Swear.”

“Okay,” Keith whispered. “Okay. See you soon.”

He hung up the phone, collapsing back onto the couch and resting his head in his hands. He was relieved that everything went well (subjectively  _ well)  _ but he was worried about Lance. His poor boyfriend, getting hurt because of his stupid brother and then they didn’t even have the right tools to ensure a painless extraction and-

The front door opened and Keith flinched before his eyes widened and he ran to the door. The first to walk in the door was Allura, who had to open the door. Lance was walking behind Shiro, who was trying to support Lance, who was fighting back.

“I didn’t get shot in the  _ leg,  _ Shiro, I can walk -”

“Lance!” Keith cried out. 

His boyfriend looked  _ tired,  _ his hair ruffled and his right arm in a sling, and a dark look in his eyes. It was an emotion that Keith had never seen on Lance, and his stomach flipped at the thought of what put it there. 

That dark gaze was set on Keith and turned into something wild, and relieved. He pushed past Shiro and strode with purpose toward Keith. He reached out with his left hand, grabbing a handful of Keith’s hair and crushing their lips together. He kissed Keith so hard that the latter stumbled back a few steps from the force before kissing back with the same desperation, letting out a quiet moan and tangling his hands in Lance’s hair.

“Lance,” Keith gasped in the split second his lips were free. Lance shook his head and tightened his grip in Keith’s hair, kissing the breath out of Keith so he couldn’t talk.

“Thought I was gonna die for a minute,” Lance mumbled brokenly against Keith’s lips. The raven’s eyes watered at the vulnerability in his boyfriend’s voice. “I saw him aiming at Shiro and just  _ acted, _ I thought I wasn’t going to come home to you-”

“You’re here,” Keith interrupted, kissing Lance firmly before pulling away and pushing Lance’s face into his neck so he could hold him. “You’re home.”

Lance’s uninjured arm wrapped around Keith’s waist as he breathed shakily into the shorter’s neck, finally feeling the remaining adrenaline fade away. Keith made eye contact with Shiro and reached out with one hand. Shiro smiled slightly, placing his hand in Keith’s and squeezing.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Keith whispered. He turned to look at Allura. “You, too. I love you guys. I love you, Lance.”

“Love you,” Lance whispered. 

“Get him to bed,” Allura said softly, smiling at the couple. “He needs plenty of rest. He has his meds in his pocket, and his wound needs to be cleaned every three hours.”

Shiro and Allura turned to leave before Allura paused. “And we love you too, Keith.”

They left. 

~

Keith had just gotten Lance into bed, wound cleaned, medication taken, clothes changed, when he let himself cry. He was in the bathroom changing, and he didn’t let himself fully cry, but he needed to let a few tears out before he went back to Lance. 

When he walked into the bedroom, he saw Lance curled up on his left side. Keith crawled into bed, wrapping his arm around Lance’s waist and being careful not to jostle his injured arm. He pressed soft, insistent kisses on the slope of Lance’s neck and the top of his head, watching his eyes flutter closed.

“Come here, baby, let’s go to sleep.”

He encouraged Lance to tuck his face into his neck and settle in, heavy and comfortable. He run his fingers up and down Lance’s back and into his hair, knowing that it was sure to put Lance at ease and, as a result, to sleep.

It was quiet for a long time, and Keith spoke up when he thought Lance was asleep.

“I’m so happy you came back to me,” he whispered. 

“Anything,” Lance mumbled, breathing out a sigh. “I’d do anything to be back at your side.”

Keith smiled, tears pricking his eyes for the eighty-eighth time that day. He kissed the top of Lance’s curly head. 

“Sleep now.” Lance hummed.

“I’m going to marry you, Keith.”

Keith stopped breathing. “What?” he whispered.

“When I thought I was going to die, all I thought about was you. I’m going to marry you, baby, you’re it for me.”

Keith paused for a long moment. “Do you mean that?”

Lance shifted until his chin was on Keith’s chest and he could look him in the eye. Keith was in wonder of the man in front of him, and it seemed that this man was much the same.

“Marry me, Keith.”

A smile started to form on Keith’s face as what Lance was asking him settled in. 

“Yes,” he breathed. “Fuck, yes.”

Lance let out a breath and smiled wide. 

A kiss sealed the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> i totes bullshitted 97% of this. just so you know  
> ~  
> i'm not sure how many more parts of this series there will be... ik that in the next part they'll talk about the engagement and shiro getting lance shot ;)  
> hmu with suggestions and comments in the comment section, lmk if you want more or if you want me to end this trainwreck:)


End file.
